Of Golden Coins And Golden Hearts
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Set in the 1800s. When heiress Bulma finds out she is to marry rich man Yamcha, she does what any sensible girl would do: she runs away. But what happens when she runs into the infamous pirate Vegeta? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Ok, so this is just an idea that's been in my head for a while now. Please enjoy:

* * *

**Bulma POV**

Pitter patter. Splish splash.

I watched the rain fall out of my bedroom window and sighed.

"This sucks." I whispered. Not that I'd say that around my mother.

See, she has this strange idea that if she tried hard enough, she can turn me into a proper young lady.

That means no swimming, no running, and no climbing trees. It DOES mean tea time and pointless chatter and gut squeezing corsets. It ALSO means arranged marriage.

Before I get into that, you should know a few things.

First off, I am Bulma Briefs, daughter to the second richest man in the world, Dr. Briefs.

Second off, the man I'm engaged to is Yamcha, son of the richest man in the world.

Yamcha and I were childhood friends. I liked the man, but I didn't want to MARRY him.

Not that I have any say in the matter.

We're being wed not only because our families like each other, but also because our families have both high status and money. It just wouldn't do for me to marry a commoner (or, at least, that's what mother said.)

Obviously, since my parents weren't any help, I went to Yamcha, hoping we could work together and stop this. But the bastard is on our parent's side! Turns out he's in love with me (in love with me! Can you believe it?) and he fully supports this marriage!

I sighed. What am I going to do?

I turned away from the rain as the gears in my head began to turn.

**Yamcha POV**

I walked through the gardens, finally able to stretch my legs now that the rain had stopped.

A pretty blue flower caught my eye, the same blue color as Bulma's hair. Bulma…..

I sighed. Why was she so against this?

I, for one, am pleased with the way things are going.

But that's because I'm in love with her.

I'm sure she only sees me as a childhood friends. Still…that doesn't matter at this point.

I grinned. Oh yes, things were going well indeed.

**Vegeta POV**

I walked on the wooden floor of my ship, the S.S Saiyan, Nappa and Raditz behind me.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Raditz asked.

I glared. "It is not your business." I said, pulling on my traveling cloak.

The ship was now very close to the dock. I backed up some, then rushed forward, leaping off the ship. I landed lightly on the dock and pulled the hood over my head.

Ok, now I'm sure you're pretty confused at this point, so I guess I have some explaining to do.

First off, I am Vegeta Oji, an infamous pirate, also known as the black shadow. That's because no one's been able to arrest me, even with the 1,000 doubloons on my head.

Second off, those two men are Nappa and Raditz, two of my best allies. Like me, they are both relatively skilled fighters who enjoy killing as much as I do, so we work well together.

Third off, the reason I jumped off the ship was because I needed to go to a market. We're running low on food and someone needed to get more.

Raditz suggested a cabin boy, but I insisted on going. I mean, barking orders is fun and all, but I needed to get off that god forsaken ship.

Of course, I got bitched at and Raditz was going on about how I'm infamous and people would recognize me and have me arrested.

Who did this man think I was? I'm called black shadow for a reason. I've been able to avoid capture this long, I see no reason why I can't keep doin' it now.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I landed lightly on the dock and pulled the hood over my head. "Later bitches." I muttered as I walked toward the market.

I looked at the food, debating what to buy.

BAM!

Something slammed into me and I was knocked to the ground. I looked at my attacker, who also had been knocked down.

Like me, he had a hood covering his face, but he looked strangely small and curvy for a boy…..

"Sorry, sir!" He apologized franticly and I blinked. If the voice was any indication, he is a she.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry!" She said again, quickly bowing. She turned around and started to run away.

Being the quick witted person I am, I was up in a flash and I had a firm grip on her wrist. "What's the rush?" I asked.

"D-don't you dare try anything!" She yelled.

I smirked in amusement; she thought I was going to rape her. "I won't." I assured her. "I just have some questions."

I saw her tense up. "Like what?" She asked hesitantly.

My grin widened as I became more and more amused. "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

Hmm. Guess I'll have to find out for myself. Before she had a chance to react, my other hand grabbed her hood and forced it off her head.

The woman under it wasn't what I expected; she was beautiful.

She had pale skin, but it went well with her long hair that was the oddest color- blue. I didn't know blue was a natural hair color. Her eyes were the same color and her lips were a nice shade of red. And now that I looked closer at her, she had a pretty nice body shape.

She coughed loudly and gave me a "I know you were staring" look. But, come to think of it, she did look kinda familiar.

"What's your name?" I asked again.

"If you must know, it's Bulma. Bulma Briefs."

Ah! I thought she looked familiar! She's the daughter of that really rich man! "What's a rich girl like you doin' out here?"

I must've hit a touchy subject, because she looked mad. "It's not your concern!"

I looked her over again; she wore a light blue dress cut off at the knee, black combat boots, and a black traveling cloak.

The clothes of a traveler.

That's when I put it together. "You're running away."

* * *

…..And so that was the first chapter. Remember to review, people!


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma's POV

I tensed up and felt frightened.

I replayed his question in my head: "your running away." No, it wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Even with the hood covering his face I saw him smirk and I silently cursed. My mother once told me I was an open book, and she was right; everything seemed to show on my face.

What do I do? This man is a stranger, why should I tell him anything?

But….why did it matter if I told him? After all, it's not like he could do much with my story.

I curtly nodded and his smirk grew. I glared at him. Arrogent bastard.

"Tell you what." I said, trying to sound professional. "You buy me a drink, I'll tell you my story."

He nodded.

"Oh, by the way. What's your name?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, like he had to think about it. "Geta." He said finally.

"Nice to meet you, Geta." I said, extending my hand. Of course, I knew that wasn't his real name. I'll find that out later.

He shook my hand, that damn smirk never leaving his face. "Nice to meet you as well, Bulma."

With introductions out of the way, we walked into a pub. What was it like? Let's just say if mother knew I was here, she'd probably have a nosebleed.

It was full of drunken men and slutty women throwing themselves at every man not passed out.

I swiftly pulled my hood over my head; I'm not getting caught up in that.

But somehow, Geta found a table not surrounded by drunks. After ordering the drinks, he sat down. "Talk."

"Not until the drinks get here." I said lightly. "I have to make sure you keep your word."

He smirked and I resisted the urge to slap him.

A woman set down the drinks on our table. I grabbed the one nearest to me and took a sip. I resisted the urge to spit it out; it was easily the most disgusting thing I'd ever tasted.

"You've got your drink." He said, taking a small sip of his. "Now talk."

I sighed. I did make a deal.

"Fine." I said, keeping my eyes on the table. "It started a few days ago…"

* * *

_"WHAT?" I yelled, slamming my hand on the table._

_ "Bulma!" Mother scolded. "A lady doesn't hit the table, especially during tea."_

_ I took a quick sip of tea and shot a death glare at mother. "How could you do this to me? How could you engage me to someone WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"_

_ "Bulma, dear." Mother said quietly. "Don't you get it? You and Yamcha are the perfect pair! You both come from families with good status and wealth and now you can have kids!"_

_ I frowned. I wasn't happy about this._

_ "But mother!" I persisted. "Why can't I marry a man I love?"_

_ "Because I will not allow you to marry a commoner!" Mother snapped. "It is up to you to make sure the Brief's family stays successful and marrying Yamcha guarantees success!"_

_ I didn't say a word after that._

* * *

"So you ran away, just because you found out you were engaged?" Geta asked. "That's a foolish decision."

"You wouldn't like it either if you found out you were being forced to marry someone." I muttered.

"I suppose." He said thoughtfully.

"Well anyway, I considered my options for a few days. It was today that I decided to run away. I couldn't see another way out of it."

"You know they'll search for you, right?"

"I know." I said seriously. "That's why I have to keep running."

Geta was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke. "Woman." He said slowly. "Are you….good at anything?"

"First off, my name is Bulma. And yes….I can swim and run and I'm a good climber. Why?"

"Well, if you're that set on running away, you can join my crew."

I shot him a confused look. "Crew? What are you, some kind of pirate?"

"Good guess." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "But I'm not just any pirate."

He removed his hood, revealing black flame-like hair and cold onyx eyes.

"I'm Vegeta Oji."

* * *

The secrets out! But how will Bulma react? We shall find out next chapter! Alright, time to answer reviews:

FireStorm1991- You thought it was intense? That wasn't my intention, but I'm glad you like it all the same.

the-writing-vampire- Glad you like it! Yeah, I actually do plan to involve Goku, just not in the way you'd think. *smiles mysteriously*

Lilly Moonlight- Thanks! I think it's gonna turn out pretty good, but since I'm the author, my opinion doesn't really count.

WithoutWingsX- Wow. That's a lot of more! Hope this chapter was enough!

Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegeta's POV**

The look on her face was amusing.

Her face became even paler and, even though she looked calm, her eyes betrayed her true emotions: shocked and afraid.

Very afraid.

"You're…Vegeta Oji?" She whispered.

I smirked. "The one and only."

The look on her face now surprised me; she looked pleased. "I knew Geta wasn't your real name!" She said smugly.

But then she looked confused. "Wait…why are you telling me who you really are? What makes you think I won't turn you in?"

"Because you're on the run yourself." I said, pleased by the shocked look on her face. "Besides, you only have two options: join my crew or be on the run alone, with no one to protect you from thieves and lechers. Now we both know the obvious choice, but if you turn me in, that choice disappears."

She cursed under her breath and my smirk grew; I clearly won this argument.

Then, a thought must have occurred to her, because she spoke up. "Wait a second…..what about your men? I can't imagine they'd be any better than a thief or a lech."

I thought about that. I hadn't even considered my men, but…..she did have a point.

That's when it hit me. "You'll be a man."

"What?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

"You'll dress like a man. We'd have to cut your hair, of course, and we'd have to get new clothes….."

"Wait, what about my breasts?" She asked. "Won't that give away I'm a woman?"

"Well, they're not too big yet, so as long as you wear a bulky shirt, no one will notice."

I heard her mutter "lech" under her breath, but I ignored it.

"So." I said, ready to end the conversation. "Are you in?" I held out my hand.

She sat there for a moment, obviously thinking hard.

Then she looked at me, her face revealing nothing but determination.

"Very well, then."

She shook my hand firmly.

I couldn't help but grin.

It looks like things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**Yamcha POV**

I paced back and forth impatiently, growing more and more frustrated with each passing second.

Where the hell was Bulma? She should have been here an hour ago!

I want to see my future bride, to spend time with her like we used to as children.

All I want is for her to warm up to me, to be less reluctant about the wedding. I want to see her, so where the hell was she?

I knew her soft voice would fill the room soon enough, but all I heard was the echo of my feet slapping against the marble floor of my mansion. I was starting to lose patience.

Dammit…

Suddenly, I heard someone throw the door open. "Bulma!" I said cheerfully, my frown turning into a wide grin.

But instead of Bulma, it was her mother.

"Lady Briefs?" I asked, my grin fading and replaced by confusion. "What are you doing here? Where's Bulma?"

Lady Briefs looked at me desperately, on the verge of tears. "She's gone!" She wailed and I froze.

Gone?

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"She left! I went to her room this afternoon and she was gone! She only left me a note saying that she couldn't stay any longer!" Lady Briefs fell to the floor and cried shamefully loud.

I ignored her, thinking about Bulma.

So she ran away. I didn't think she would do something so childish.

What a fool. As if that would stop anything. She would have to pay for her foolishness.

I will set out to find her myself and I will make her understand she has no way out.

Smirking to myself, I walked away from the echoes of Lady Briefs crying.

I had plans to make.

* * *

**Bulma POV**

I looked up at the S.S. Saiyan, filled with awe.

Wait, I need to back up first. After I made that agreement with Vegeta, we left the pub (we also put our hoods back up; the last thing we needed was attention) and got clothes.

Now I'm wearing a bulky, cream colored shirt, with a brown belt tied around my waist that held my new weapon- a small, silver knife, black pants and brown boots. I also got my hair cut long enough to pull into a short ponytail. To finish it off, I got a red bandana to tie around my head.

After that, we then had to get food. When we finished with that, we walked to the dock. Now that you're up-to-date, let's continue.

The ship was magnificent, truly a thing of wonder. Then I realized that the ship wasn't docked.

"How are we going to get on there?" I asked.

He smirked and, with no warning, swept me off my feet-literally.

"Vegeta!" I yelled, squirming in his arms. "Let me go!"

"First off, you will call me Captain Oji." He whispered in my ear and I blushed. "Second off, I can't let you go."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to do this." He backed up and then I realized what he was doing.

"Wait! Vege- I mean, Captain Oji, sto- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

He rushed forward and leapt off the dock.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" I shrieked, holding onto him for dear life.

He chuckled and landed lightly on the ship. He released me, causing me to hit the wood painfully.

"Men!" Vegeta yelled and instantly, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "This is the new cabin boy! His name is….Bulm."

I stared at him. Bulm? That's the best he could come up with?

I snorted and stood up.

"So, a new member of the crew." Said a man with long black hair.

"That's right." Vegeta said simply.

"He's certainly pretty for a man." Said a tall, bald man.

I instantly tensed up. Did he know?

"Men shouldn't be that feminine."

I held back a sigh of relief and instead tried to look offended.

"It's about time we left." Vegeta said. He turned around and went to the wheel. "Hoist the anchor!" He barked and the men did as they were told.

When the anchor was out of the water we left. I watched my home fade away and I tried not to cry.

"So, Raditz." The bald one whispered to the man with long hair. "A new recruit, eh? How long do you think he'll last?"

The one called Raditz didn't answer. I didn't like the way he stared at me one bit.

He seemed a lot smarter than most of the men on this ship, so if anyone discovers I'm a woman, it's going to be him.

I sighed and left the deck, going below the ship. Let's just say it was fascinating. All the food and things were kept down here.

I placed the food Vegeta and I got near the other food.

"Hello."

I nearly died from shock. I whipped around to see who it was.

It was a boy, with long black hair that went to his shoulders kept in a braid and bright green eyes. He wore a shirt like mine with a brown belt around his waist and raggedy pants the same color as mine. He looked around my age.

He smirked at me. "Hello." He said again, holding out his hand. "I'm Haku."

Well, it was nice to see someone with manners on this ship.

"Bulm." I said, shaking his hand.

He smirked and leaned forward so that he was near my ear. "So, what do you think of the ship…miss?" He whispered and my eyes widened.

"How do you-?"

He laughed. "I'm not stupid. You're much too pretty to be a man. And your features are too feminine."

I cursed under my breath.

"Don't worry." He said reassuringly. "I won't tell anyone."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

I was glad I'd made a friend on this ship.

If only I'd known Raditz was listening at the time, maybe things would have turned out differently.

* * *

What? *bats eyelashes* You think lil' old me would leave a cliff hanger?

Heh, sorry people. I'm just evil like that. Anyway, what do you guys think of Haku? Looks like he's on Bulma's side, but really, who knows? And it looks like Raditz is gonna create some problems. So what's gonna happen now? That is something you shall find out next chapter. Now, on to the reviews:

FireStorm1991- I'd totally go with the random pirate guy too. XD Better than marrying Yamcha. *shivers*

WithoutWingsX- IT'S OVER 9000! (sorry, couldn't resist) XD

lonni- I followed your advice. Thank you for the constructive criticism. J

Rhea0023- I made this chapter longer than normal, so I hope you liked it. J

DaniHime86- I really like stories like that, too. Anyway, glad you like it so far! :D

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Heh, bet you didn't expect to see ME again this quickly! Well, you guys can all thank WithoutWingsX. Her death threat scared me enough to post this chapter quickly.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I stepped into my quarters and collapsed onto the chair.

It had defiantly been an interesting day.

I put my feet on the desk and swiftly grabbed a knife from my belt, throwing it at a dart board on the blue wall.

I then heard the sound of running and the sound of the door slamming against the wall after being thrust open.

"VEGETA!" Raditz roared, looking absolutely furious.

I sat up and looked at him. "Why the hell are you yelling?"

"Bulm! Why the hell would you make a woman part of our crew?"

I froze. He knew? But how?

"…What are you talking about?" I asked coldly. "Bulm is a man."

"Bulm sure as hell is not a man! I heard her say she is a woman!"

I held back a growl of anger. That idiot! What the hell is she thinking?

"….Tell Bulm she needs to come to my quarters." I said, trying to sound calm.

"But captain, I-!"

"NOW!" I roared, losing my patience.

Raditz sprinted away. A good decision on his part.

Considering how angry I was, if he'd stayed any longer I would have killed him.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Haku showed me around the ship.

He showed me the basics, like where the food was stored, but he also showed me secret places, like where Vegeta kept the heads of all the men he'd killed(that was a bit disturbing.)

Still, it was quite interesting.

"….And this is where we sleep." He said, concluding our tour.

He sat on one of the many hammocks. "You can sit too, you know."

So I sat next to him.

We were both quiet for a moment. "Say, can you tell me about the men on this ship?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I suppose." Haku said thoughtfully. "There's Krillen. He's short, REALLY short, but don't call him that; it really annoys him. Then there's Tien. Don't freak out 'cause of the third eye on his forehead. It's not real. Oh, and then there's Piccolo. You don't want to mess with him. He's not too good with the sea, so he's always kinda green. And don't let his cold personality fool you; he's actually a nice man. Then there's Nappa and Raditz. Those guys are strong, so don't challenge them to anything."

I sat there in silence, trying to absorb all that information. Then I realized one person was missing.

"Wait…..what about you, Haku?"

He smiled sadly. "Me? I'm just a man without a past. I have nothing to hide, no secrets to tell."

He looked at me. "So…what about you?"

I sighed. "My real name is Bulma Briefs. I'm the daughter of Dr. Briefs and heiress to capsule corp."

He stared at me in confusion. "Then why are you here?"

"I found out that I was going to be wed to a man I didn't love. So I did the only thing I could do: I ran away. Then I ran into Vegeta and before I knew it, I became a part of his crew."

Haku didn't say anything; he just looked at me intently.

"Bulm!"

I looked quickly at the shouter; it was Raditz.

"Captain Oji wishes to see you." He said curtly.

I stood up and followed Raditz. When we were on the deck, he stopped.

"I know your secret, you bitch." He hissed and my eyes widened.

How did he know?

He grinned evilly. "You're in a lot of trouble with Captain Oji now!"

he opened the door to Vegeta's quarters and shoved me inside, slamming the door behind me.

I looked at Vegeta. His face was completely blank, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Then, he walked toward me. "What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, masking my fear.

"You know what I mean! How could you let Raditz find out you're a girl?"

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know he heard me?"

"You are so stupid!" He yelled. "What's going to happen when the whole ship finds out? You'll end up being raped!"

I flinched at his harsh words. I hadn't thought about that.

"What's done is done." I said coolly.

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose that's true. But what you did was stupid. Just…don't let your stupidity get you killed."

I smirked. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried."

"D-Don't kid yourself, arrogant wench!" He yelled angrily, his face turning a bright red.

Which is just proof that I was right.

I smiled and he turned even redder.

"G-Get out." He muttered, not looking me in the eye.

I turned around and left, still smirking.

* * *

Hehe, poor Veggie. Well, since I have nothing better to say, it's time to answer reviews:

FireStorm1991- Vegeta is awesome at a lot of things. Improvisation just isn't one of them. XD

TheDBZbitch24- Raditz really DID complicate things, didn't he?

DarkMagicianMidget- *blushes a dark red*

WithoutWingsX- I made up for my cliff hanger, right? Now, please put down that knife. And don't think I don't see the pitchfork!

DaniHime86- Something tells me Raditz didn't take it too well. ;D

noleeorbakura- I'm glad you think it's awesome! :D

Lilly Moonlight- Yep! This situation really suck for her, but at least Haku's there!

supremewizdom- Thanks!

naya the hedgehog- No one loves cliff hangers. Except for me, because I love to torture my readers! *grins evilly*

REVIEW, GODDAMN IT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bulma's POV**

_"Bulma…"_

_I looked around. Who was calling my name?_

_ "Bulma!"_

_ A person ran in my direction. Mother?_

_ She pulled me into a bone cracking huge. I hesitantly hugged her back._

_ Then she changed shape and I found myself hugging Yamcha._

_ I tried to push him away but his grip was too strong._

_ "You need to wake up, Bulma." He whispered. "Before it's too late." _

_Wake up…..Wake up….Wake up!_

I felt something cold slap my face and I woke up with a gasp. "Wha-? Wha-?"

"Oh, good!" Haku said. "You're awake."

I then realized I was cold because I was wet. "Why am I wet?"

"I had to wake you up." Haku said simply, gesturing to an empty bucket.

I sighed and got up, ignoring the cold.

"Now then, let's get to work!" Haku said cheerfully.

Work?

He led me up to the deck. All the men stared at me strangely, all except for Raditz; he looked smug. Looks like that bastard told everyone.

Ignoring their stares, I turned to Haku. "So. What do I have to do?"

"Well, considering you're new here…." He thrust a bucket and mop into my hands. "This."

I groaned.

* * *

**Yamcha's POV**

My eyes slowly opened as sunlight shone into them.

I sat up and stretched. I crawled out of bed and looked out the window.

I put on my most determined face; today was the day.

I changed out of my pajamas and into a simple white shirt, black pants, and black boots.

I pulled my long hair into a neat ponytail and pulled on a black traveling coat. I slung a bag over my shoulder and left the mansion.

I made my way down to the dock, where Lady Briefs was waiting for me, her face still red from all the crying she'd done.

"Please." She whimpered. "Bring Bulma back."

I gave her a confident smile. "I will." With that, I walked onboard my ship, the S.S. Bandit.

I examined the group of men onboard. "Ready to set sail, Captain Yamcha!" They said simultaneously, giving me a military style salute.

I couldn't help but smirk; power was a wonderful thing.

"Raise the anchor!" I ordered. "It's time to set sail!"

"Yes, Captain!" They yelled, rushing to their stations. I watched them, my mind turning to the reason I was on this ship.

So Bulma thought she could get away, huh? I snorted at that thought.

If she thought she could escape that easily, she clearly underestimated me.

When the anchor was up and the dock faded into the distance, I smirked.

Just you wait, Bulma. I'll find you.

And then you will pay.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I watched the men work, bored out of mind.

They worked hard, sure, but they weren't very interesting people. Only one person continued to catch my eye: the blue-haired woman.

I believe she said her name was Bulma, not that it really mattered.

Her working ability surprised me; since she was from a rich family, I didn't expect her to be a good worker, but she was actually pretty good.

I watched her run up and down the ship with the mop and couldn't help but smirk; she really was the most amusing worker.

Then Raditz stalked toward her. "Faster!" He shouted, whipping her back.

She cried out in pain and my smirk faded, replaced by a scowl.

Before I knew what I was doing, I leapt in the air and drop kicked Raditz in the face. He fell to the floor and I landed lightly on my feet.

Everyone, including the woman, stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Despite my best efforts, a light pink touched my cheeks.

Shit! How was I going to explain this?

I pondered what to say for a moment. Then it hit me.

"Raditz!" I barked. "Get up! I want to spar!"

Their faces became interested and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Good, they fell for it.

Raditz stood up and wiped the blood off his face, smirking arrogantly. "Yes, Captain!"

He leapt toward me, aiming a punch at my head. I ducked and, noticing his left side was wide open, kicked it.

He winced in pain and, seeing my chance, I nailed a kick in his face. The force sent him flying and he hit the mast.

He got back up and I smirked. This was the reason I spared with Raditz; he didn't have good attack, but he had excellent endurance, making him the perfect punching bag.

He ran toward me again, aiming a punch at my chest. I grabbed his fist and threw him over my shoulder. He hit the ground hard.

We continued this little spar until Raditz was unconscious.

I smirked in satisfaction. Another win for me, as usual.

"Take care of that." I said to Nappa, gesturing to Raditz.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

I sat below the deck with the other men (with the exception of Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz, of course) in an awkward silence.

"So." The green man said, breaking the silence. "Your name is Bulm?"

"No." I said with a nervous chuckle. "I guess since you know the truth, I might as well tell you. My name is Bulma."

"Bulma, then." The green man confirmed.

I nodded.

"Well, looks like introductions are in order." Haku said lightly.

"I'm Tien." A tall, bald man with a third eye on his forehead said.

"Piccolo." The green skinned man said with a nod.

"And I'm Krillen!" A short, bald man said with a grin, holding a large pot. He grabbed plates and scooped whatever was in that pot onto each plate.

"Soup's on!" He said cheerfully, passing the plates around.

Whatever conversation going on died down and the only sounds were the clinking of silverware.

Eventually, the silence became too much for me. "So. What were Vegeta and Raditz doing?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation.

Haku laughed. "Oh, them? They were sparing. See, Vegeta and Raditz are fighters, and sparing is the best way for them to get stronger."

"So they beat each other up to get strong?"

Everyone laughed at this, even Piccolo.

"Today was nothing!" Haku said, chucking. "I've seen those two fight until they're covered in blood."

I pictured this in my head and winced.

Krillen laughed. "It's not like Haku and Tien are much better."

"What do you mean?"

"Those two fight a lot, too. Of course, their fights are much more amusing. One time, Haku dodged one of Tien's punches and Tien tripped over his feet and landed on his ass!"

I laughed and Tien turned a dark red. "Shut up, Krillen!" He yelled and I laughed again.

I soon fell into the flow of conversation. We talked for hours and, for the first time, I felt happy.

Finally, when the last laugh rang thru the room and the conversation died down, I spoke up. "Can I ask you men a question?"

"What's that?" Asked Haku.

"You men…you really don't mind me being a woman?"

"Why would we?" Krillen asked.

"Doesn't really matter." Tien added. "As long as you're a good companion, that's all that matters."

Piccolo didn't say anything, but I suppose that's to be expected.

Everyone got off the floor and we climbed into our hammocks.

I looked at the night sky thru the hole in the ceiling and I smiled. Maybe things WILL turn out alright.

* * *

Well, since I have absolutly NOTHING to say, I will answer reviews now:

WithoutWingsX- Thanks! I was kinda scared for a minute there!

DarkMagicianMidget- That's what I thought you said. XD Nah, you're right. She probably WILL get raped, most likely by Raditz. Or maybe not. It all depends on the flow of the story.

FireStorm1991- Indeed. Why else would he drop kick Raditz? XD

supremewizdom- Hehe….totally. :D

naya the hedgehog- No cliff hanger this chapter, either! *dances as well* Hmm…..a love triangle? I could see that happening.

ImNotFuckingSleepingTonight- I'm glad to hear that! :D

DaniHime86- That made me giggle a bit. Hehe…..meat cleaver. XD

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bulma's POV**

The next few days passed and things seemed to be doing alright.

Krillen, Tien, and Piccolo seem to like me and I like them. Not as much as Haku, of course.

Haku's my best friend on this ship, and he's probably the only man I can really talk to.

Anyway, Nappa sort of ignores me. Don't think he cares about me either way.

Raditz, of course, hates me. The way he glares at me is proof of that.

As for Vegeta…I'm not really sure about him.

See, he'll come up to me and say something insulting. Then I'll say something insulting back and we'll get into another verbal spar.

Not that I really mind; I actually kind of enjoy our spars, not that I'd tell him that.

To be honest, I'm not really sure what Vegeta thinks about me. Even though he insults me, he does treat me with respect (or, at least, as much respect as a man like him can give.)

And the way he looks at me sometimes…it's hard to tell what he's thinking. Unlike me, he has a good poker face.

I forced myself out of my thoughts and continued to mop. That was all I'd done for the past few days, but I'm sure I'll get a better job later.

"Bulma!"

I let out a yell of surprise and nearly slipped on the wet floor. Luckily, Haku has good speed and he caught my waist before I hit the ground.

"Thanks." I breathed, regaining my balance.

"You're welcome."

"So, what do you want?" I asked, recovering from the shock.

"I wanted to tell you something." He whispered. "I found out where the ship is headed next."

"Where?" I whispered back.

"An island known as Kame. It's pretty famous, but I don't know why."

Kame….Why did that sound so familiar?

"Hey!" Raditz barked, cracking his whip. "Back to work!"

I winced at the memory of that whip lashing at my back. "We'll talk about this later." I muttered, mopping the floor again.

He nodded and left.

My mind turned back to the island he told me about. I know I've heard of it from somewhere, but where…?

That's when it hit me.

* * *

**Yamcha's POV**

I stood on the deck of the ship, looking at the waves but not really seeing them.

I was piecing all the clues I had about Bulma's whereabouts together.

I managed to get a little bit of information from the market. A man selling fruit said he saw a girl with light blue hair with a man wearing a clock. He said he also saw them go onto a ship called the S.S. Saiyan.

Now, if I have my facts right, the S.S. Saiyan belonged to a pirate named Vegeta Oji. Which meant one thing: Bulma is with Vegeta.

If I can track down Vegeta, I'll find Bulma as well.

But so far, no one has ever been able to catch him. He's been described as a shadow: visible enough, but impossible to catch. That did complicate things.

But it didn't make finding Bulma impossible.

I smirked. After all, there isn't anything money can't do.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I stood on the deck, leaning on the railing, watching the endless blue sea, the sunlight causing it to sparkle like a jewel.

I remember wondering how far the sea stretched as a boy. It fascinated me, got me wondering what was out there. Of course, even now, I still don't know that…

"Land ho!" Krillen shouted and I jolted out of my thoughts.

I climbed up to the crow's nest. "Are you sure?" I yelled.

He nodded and handed me the telescope. I looked thru it and there it was: the island of Kame. Smirking, I closed the telescope and threw it at Krillen.

I leapt off the crow's nest and landed lightly on the deck. "Lower the anchor!" I barked.

When the anchor was down, I lifted up a small boat and threw it into the water. I was about to leap off the ship when I felt something grab my arm.

I turned to look at the man who dared to stop me. Turns out it wasn't a man; it was the blue-haired woman.

"Captain Oji, sir." She said. "Can I come with you to Kame Island?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"I'm curious about this island. I would like to see it."

My suspicion grew. Something told me she had another motive. But what?

"Learn your place!" Raditz barked, but I silenced him with a flick of my hand.

"Very well." I told her curtly. I pulled my cloak on and yanked the hood over my head. I slung the woman over my shoulder and leapt off the ship and landed lightly on the boat.

"I shall return by tomorrow!" I yelled to the men on the ship.

Then I thrust an oar at the woman. "Row." I ordered.

She looked like she wanted to say something but caught herself. I smirked. She was a fast learner.

She began to row, neither of us speaking a word. About halfway to the island, she broke the silence. "So, why are you going to this island?"

Suppose there's no harm in answering. "I've heard of a strong fighter that lives there." I replied. "I intend to find and fight him."

I then looked at the woman intently. "So, why do you REALLY want to go?"

She was silent, which proved my theory. We sat in silence the rest of the way.

When we reached the dock, I took the rope in the boat and tethered the boat to the dock. I grabbed the woman and leapt off the boat, landing lightly on the dock.

I set her down and we entered the island. To be honest, it was fascinating.

The city was very colorful and music seemed to be everywhere. It was a happy city, to sum it up.

Almost like my home before father…..

I shook my head violently. No. I have to stay focused.

I walked up to an older man with Chinese clothes. "Do you know where I might find Kakarot?" I asked curtly.

"Kakarot?" The old man repeated. "Who's that?"

I stared. He didn't know the name of this island's best fighter?

"Kakarot is supposed to be the best fighter here. Now, where is he?"

The old man laughed. "Oh, you mean Son Goku!"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Son Goku?

"See, Kakarot was his old name." The old man explained. "But when he came to this island, he changed his name to Son Goku."

Eh, he's still Kakarot if you ask me.

"Anyway, I'll show you where he is. Name's Mutan Roshi, by the way." Roshi then led myself and the woman over to a part of the beach.

There sat a man with black hair that stuck out everywhere and black eyes. He wore orange training clothes with a blue short sleeved shirt underneath. Like me, he was well toned and, despite his gentle features, seemed to radiate power.

I looked at the woman and the look on her face surprised me; it was excitement. Wait, excitement?

The woman sprinted toward the man and threw her arms around him. "Goku!"

He looked shocked, but then broke into a smile. "Bulma!" He exclaimed, hugging her back.

I felt a wave of jealousy, but it was quickly replaced by confusion. Did they know each other?

The woman walked over to me, holding hands with Kakarot. I felt a stab of displeasure, but I waved it away.

"Captain Oji, this man is Son Goku." The woman said cheerfully. "When we were kids, he used to go to my garden and steal vegetables. I was mad when I found out, but eventually we became good friends. Then he said he had to leave for important reasons. This is the first time I've seen him in years."

Kakarot offered me a polite smile before turning back to the woman and engaging her in pointless conversation. I quickly lost interest and began to get lost in my thoughts- until the woman began to poke me repeatedly.

I grabbed her hand before she could poke me again. "What?" I hissed.

"Can we go to Goku's house?" She asked, not fazed in the slightest.

I released her hand and nodded. Not like I really care.

She squealed in delight and grabbed my hand, running after Kakarot. I was too surprised to pull away, so I just watched her with shocked eyes as she continued to drag me.

We stopped at a small brick house that must belong to Kakarot. Kakarot opened the door.

"Daddy!"

A squeal came from inside that came closer and closer until there was a blur and a laughing child hugged Kakarot tightly.

Kakarot laughed and hugged him back, swinging the child around a few times before setting him on the ground.

"Gohan, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine." He gestured to the woman. "This is Bulma."

The child looked at the woman. "Hello, Lady Bulma!" He said with a toothy grin.

The woman bent down to the child's level. "Hi there, Gohan!"

"Goku?" A high pitched voice yelled. "Do we have visitors?"

"Come on in." Kakarot said and we entered.

A woman with black hair pulled into a bun and Chinese clothes looked up from the food she was preparing. "Who's that?" She asked.

"This is Bulma, an old friend of mine. And Vegeta, a friend of Bulma's."

I snorted. He used the term 'friend' too loosely.

"Anyway, this is Chi-Chi, my wife, and Gohan, my son."

"Nice to meet you, Chi-Chi." The woman said.

"You as well, Bulma."

The two women then began to talk about things only woman seemed to understand.

I tapped Kakarot on the shoulder. "Come outside."

He nodded and we left his home.

"What do you want?" He asked.

I went into my fighting position. "I've heard you're quite the fighter. I want to see for myself."

Kakarot grinned and went into a fighting position as well. "Well, I do enjoy a challenge."

There was a moment of stillness. Then it began.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

I ate dinner quietly with the other men, including Nappa and Raditz, surprisingly enough.

I finished my food and set the plate down. Now, to ask the question I'd been dyeing to ask.

"Men…..What do you think about Bulma?"

I had to admit, I was curious.

"I like her!" Krillen said happily. "And even trying to look like a man, she'd worth lookin' at."

"I like her well enough." Tien said simply. "She's a good worker and she'd pleasant to be around."

Piccolo didn't say anything, but I suppose that's to be expected. I assume he's the same as Tien.

"Can't say I care." Said Nappa, shrugging his shoulders.

"I hate that bitch!" Raditz growled. "She's an arrogant smartass with stupid blue hair!"

"You know Raditz, when a man says he hates a woman as much as you do, it's supposed to be his way of saying I love you." I said lightly.

Raditz turned a very dark red and I smirked; Raditz was fun to play with every once in a while.

"I wonder how Bulma's doing…" I muttered.

"Looks like Raditz isn't the only one in love!" Krillen said teasingly. "You love Bulma too, don't you Haku?"

"Shut it!" I yelled, my face turning bright red.

I stood up and stormed away, ignoring Raditz's wolf whistle. I stomped up to the deck and slammed my fist against the mast. Stupid, arrogant bastards!

I walked to the edge of the ship and looked down at the water. My angry, blushing reflection stared back at me. I blinked. Did I really look that angry?

And why did I snap like that? I rarely snapped, and never for something like that. Must have been my tension.

I'm worried about Bulma and I guess I was so tense I snapped over something stupid. I mean, it's not like I'm in love with her.

Right?

I mean, sure, she'd pretty and smart and good to talk to. Sure, she'd stronger than any woman I'd ever met, strong enough to meet Vegeta's death glared with an impressive glare of her own.

But that just made her a good companion….

Fine, I'll admit she's attractive. There, I said it.

But that doesn't mean I love her! …Right?

I pondered this for hours and still wasn't sure.

* * *

Love sucks sometimes, doesn't it Haku? Anyway, news: I won't be able to update for a while. That is all. Now, let's answer reviews:

WithoutWingsX- Why did everyone think that? Haku is who he says he is.

TheDBZbitch24- Hehe, thanks! :D

FireStorm1991- I know, right? XD

A Curiosity- Wow. You sent me A LOT of reviews(thanks, by the way. You're right, they are appreciated.) I'll have to answer all of them:

1.) Thank you! Like I said before, the reviews were appreciated. XD

2.) Vegeta is the fucking DEFENITION of badass!

3.) Yay! Another watcher of the parody! I've got two words for you: muffin button. That is all. XD

4.) Everyone seemed to think that, for some reason. I'm still not sure why.

5.) I never really like Raditz, so I sorta made him out to be a bastard. What was that story called, though? Just might have to read it.

DaniHime86- Of course he'd save the day! Vegeta is awesome at everything, including perfect timing(if you can't tell, I'm a HUGE Vegeta fangirl!) XD

RE- oh, screw it, you guys know the drill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bulma's POV**

"You think he'll be alright?" I asked Chi-Chi as I gingerly set Vegeta down on the futon.

"I think so." Chi-Chi said thoughtfully. "When he wakes up, we'll give him a sensu bean." Ok, let's back up a little. See Vegeta, true to his word, fought Goku. Long story short, he lost horribly. So now me and Chi-Chi are making sure he doesn't die.

I suddenly felt something grab my arm and I let out a scream of shock. I looked at the attacker and came face-to-face with a pair of cold (and angry) Onyx eyes. Vegeta. I instantly felt stupid for shouting. Of course it was Vegeta! Who else could it be?

"Oh, he's awake." Chi-Chi noted as she stood up. "I'll go get the sensu." She left. Leaving me and Vegeta alone (A.N.: It's not like that! *scowls at all the readers having dirty thoughts*)

"Woman!" He hissed. "What the hell happened?"

"You lost your fight." I said bluntly as I continued to stare into his eyes. "Goku knocked you unconscious, so we brought you inside."

Vegeta released my arm, letting out a low groan. "Damn." I have to admit, I DID feel a little sorry for him. I've learned that men like Vegeta value their pride as a warrior more than their life and this was a major blow to his pride.

Chi-Chi came back into the room. "Here." She said as she handed me then sensu bean.

Vegeta snatched it from my hand and examined it. "What it this?"

"A sensu bean." I replied. "Now eat it." Vegeta gave me a suspicious look before popping it in his mouth and swallowing. To Vegeta's surprise, as well as my own, his wounds faded away until the only evidence was dry blood.

"Now, I'm sure you're hungry." Chi-Chi said, smiling at our amazement. "Would you two like some food?" We both nodded and followed Chi-Chi to the kitchen. As I sat at the table I felt something grab my thigh. Turned out to be Gohan, trying to sit on my lap. I couldn't help but smile as I helped him; he really was the cutest little thing. He sat there quietly, looking quite pleased.

"Foods done!" Chi-Chi announced as she set food down in front of me and Vegeta. I took a bite of the food, which turned out to be rather tasty. "So." Said Chi-Chi, sitting at the table. "What did you get mixed up in?"

"Mixed up in?" I repeated, shooting her a confused glance.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the infamous pirate, Vegeta?"

"Black shadow." Vegeta muttered, his eyes not leaving his food. I rolled my eyes; he took way too much pride in his nickname.

"So he IS Vegeta." Chi-Chi persisted.

I sighed. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain. "Alright, I guess I'll tell you." I said quietly, keeping my eyes on the table. "I found out I was to be wed to a man I didn't love. So I ran away. Then I ran into Vegeta. In a strange turn of events, I ended up becoming part of his crew."

Chi-Chi didn't comment to that and we ate our food in silence.

**BAM!**

The door smashed against the wall as Goku rushed inside. "Bulma!" He shouted. "You need to get out of here! Now!"

"What's wrong, Goku?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

"There's this group of guys looking for you and I don't like the look in their eye one bit." My eyes widened as I tried not to panic. Could it be Yamcha? But there's no way he could have found me already!

"We need to go!" Goku yelled urgently, throwing Vegeta and I our traveling cloaks. We pulled the cloak over our head. Goku took a moment to grab a covered basket near the door and the three of us dashed out of the house. We ran until my legs ached and my heart was pounding. Finally, we stopped at the dock.

"Here, take this." Goku said quickly as he forced the basket upon me. "It's for your journey."

"Thank you Goku." I said with a smile.

"Just go!" He hissed. Vegeta shoved me off the dock and I harshly hit the boat.

"Slow wench." Vegeta muttered as he landed next to me. He thrust the oars into my hands. "Row." I nodded and took one last look at Goku. I really did hope this wouldn't be the last time I saw him. I turned back around and continued to row as fast as I could. But apparently that wasn't fast enough because Vegeta growled impatiently.

We were about half way to the ship when Vegeta lost his patience. "Oh, to hell with it!" He grabbed the basket with one hand and my waist with the other and he leapt off the boat. I let out a scream of shock and fear as Vegeta almost seemed to fly thru the sky. I felt us go down as Vegeta landed on the dock of the S.S. Saiyan. DAMN, that man could jump far!

"Stop….doing that!" I breathed, trying to catch my breath. Vegeta grinned as he set the basket down.

"Bulma!"

A pair of strong arms pulled me into a tight hug. I let out a gasp of surprise. "H-Haku?"

He instantly let me go. "Sorry." He apologized, his face turning a bright red.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, looks like the bitch is back!" Raditz said loudly. "And here I was hoping Captain Oji would leave you on the island!"

I glared at him. "It's nice to see you too, bastard!"

Tien and Piccolo gave me a nod of acknowledgement. Krillen waved excitedly, smiling happily. And Nappa ignored me, as he usually does. Before I could say anything else, I heard a scuffling sound come from the basket.

Scuffling?

I hesitantly removed the lid and dumped the contents onto the deck. Fruits, vegetables, and bread fell out, but so did something unexpected.

My eyes widened in complete and utter disbelief.

"Gohan?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Don't you guys just hate those? Anyway, why is Gohan onboard? And who were the men on Kame Island? We shall find out soon! Now, to answer reviews:

the-writing-vampire- Denials not just a river in Egypt. ^-^

DarkMagicianMidget- Heh. To be honest, I have no idea where the story's going to go, either. But that's half the fun of writing! XD

A Curiosity- Sadly, Vegeta did not kick ass. Normally, he would, but I had that scene planned out and I thought it would work better. Also, what is your opinion on the space duck? I think they're so….majestic! XD

FireStorm1991- Well, one of them is, anyway.

KimiruMai- Thank you for your advice. But I do have a few comments. It may seem like all the guys are blushing over Bulma, but that's not the case. The only guys really blushing over Bulma on the ship is Vegeta and Haku, but neither of them are really sure about their feelings yet. And Raditz has more of a hatred/lust emotion. Speaking of Raditz, isn't he a heartless bastard? I mean, he DID kidnap and threaten to kill his nephew, not to mention try and murder his own brother. You were right about all the other stuff, though, and I thank you once again for the advice.

DaniHime86- Hells yeah! I've found another Vegeta fan girl! *starts to sob happily* Another comrade! XD

Anon- I HAVE read Cosmic Love! I thought it was pretty good. And, oddly enough, I actually LIKE Raditz in that fic! Weird, right?

Noleeorbakura- Thank you! ^-^

REVIEW, GOD DAMMIT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Gohan's POV**

Oh no!

This isn't how things were supposed to turn out! I was planning to hide in the basket until we were a long ways from home.

"Gohan." Lady Bulma began slowly. "Why were you in the basket?"

I made the most innocent eyes I could manage. "I wanna go with you!"

"We already have a bitch with us." The long haired man grumbled. "We don't need any brats."

Lady Bulma glared at him. "Shut up, Raditz." She turned back to me and her expression softened. "Gohan, why do you want to come?"

"I just don't want to be on the island anymore." I replied sadly. "I do love mommy and daddy, but life on the island is boring. I just want some excitement."

"Childish." The green skinned man muttered.

Lady Bulma looked like she wanted to say something. But instead she turned to Vegeta. "You're the captain." She said. "You decide if we keep him."

Vegeta thought about it. "Fine." He said finally. "But the brat better find a way to earn his keep!" With that, he turned around and went over to the wheel.

"Looks like introductions are in order." Lady Bulma said lightly. "The short bald man is Krillen. The man with an eye on his forehead in Tien. The man with green skin is Piccolo. The other bald man is Nappa. And the bastard with long hair is Raditz." She said the last man's name with plenty of hostility. "Also, on the ship, you need to call Vegeta Captain Oji." She added.

"Raise the anchor!" Vege- I mean, Captain Oji barked. All the men instantly dashed to their stations. Finally, when the anchor was raised and the sails and things like that, we began to leave.

I watched as my home faded into the distance. Guess there's no turning back now. A tear ran down my cheek and I sniffed. I felt a warm hand lightly squeeze my shoulder.

Lady Bulma smiled at me in a reassuring sort of way. "Don't worry." She said kindly. "After a few days, the pain will fade away." I couldn't help but smile back. "Now!" She said, clapping her hands. "We need to figure out what you can do!"

**Vegeta's POV**

There were so many unanswered questions. And so many possible answers.

First off, the brat. I didn't believe his "need to get away from home" excuse. No, the brat had another reason for coming along, but what?

And then there was the men Kakarot told us about, the ones looking for the woman. Do they have something to do with the man she ran away from? Or is there something else the woman's not telling me? Well, just thinking about it isn't going to help me.

"Captain Oji!"

I jolted out of my thoughts. "What is it, Nappa?" I asked, quickly recovering.

"Captain, you stopped turning the wheel. I something wrong?" I quietly cursed. Looks like I got too lost in my thoughts.

"Nappa, you take the wheel!" I ordered. I let go and he took control. I walked down the stairs to the deck and saw the woman running up and down the ship with the mop, the brat following her.

"Woman!" I shouted.

She stopped abruptly and the brat slammed into her legs. "What?"

"Follow me."

"Why don't you go help Haku?" She asked, patting the brat on the head. He nodded and ran over to Haku.

I went to my quarters, the woman behind me. When we were inside, the woman put her hands on her hips and looked at me expectantly. "Well? What is this about?"

"There's something you haven't told me." I said bitterly. "Those men looking for you on the island. Are there other people looking for you I don't know about?"

She sighed. "To be honest, I didn't know they were searching for me, either."

"Do you know who "they" might be?"

"I think I do. Yamcha never told me much about his business life, but he did tell me one thing. He told me about a group of five skilled bounty hunters called the Ginyu Force. He said that if the price was good, they'd track down anyone. I think Yamcha might have hired them."

I groaned. Who else is looking for this woman?

"Can I leave now, Captain Oji?" The woman asked.

I nodded curtly before going back to my thoughts.

* * *

Wow, Bulma. Sure got a lot of people searching for you, huh? So, what do you think about me involving the Ginyu force? I thought it would be appropriate. Anyway, there's one more thing I have to say. I've thought about a good way to motivate me to post chapters quicker and I think I've found one. If I don't post the next chapter in five days, I have to write a oneshot for one couple:

Bulma/Vegeta

Gohan/Videl

Trunks/Pan

Goten/Bra

How does that sound to you guys? Alright, now that that's said, time to answer reviews:

Daughterofrisingsun- Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm glad you like the story so far! ^-^

TheDBZbitch24- Yup! Gohan's on board now!

DarkMagicianMidget- Yamcha IS a stalker. Let's find him a blonde (no offense to anyone with blonde hair) XD

WithoutWingsX: What can I say? I'm a forceful person. ^-^

naya the hedgehog- I think Raditz is gonna get a little involved, but not as much as Haku or Yamcha.

KimiruMai- Good point. That's why I wanted to change Nappa a little. I didn't want to make him the oaf he was in DBZ. I think we all know why. ^-^

I type these two words in honor of WithoutWingsX: REVIEW, GOD DAMMIT!


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: EXTREME OOC and drinking.**

* * *

**Haku's POV**

I finished sharpening the last sword, the boy still staring at me.

This boy wouldn't leave my side no matter where I went, not that I really minded. I mean, sure, it was a little distracting, but he helped me a little and I did appreciate that.

I put the sword down and looked at the sky. The sun was setting, which was the signal to stop working. Krillen noticed and went below the deck to start dinner. Everyone stopped working and went to sit on the deck.

"Haku!"

I turned to look at whoever called my name. Bulma smiled at me and waved. The moment the boy saw her, he left my side and clung to her leg. I waved back. "Hey, Bulma!" Then I lowered my voice. "So, what did Captain Oji want to talk about?"

"Oh! Um….nothing."

This, of course, made me more curious, but I decided to let it go for now. We sat down with the others on the deck. Krillen came out with the usual stew. He scooped some onto each plate and we passed them around. Dinner was surprisingly quiet, especially considering Raditz was there.

Then Krillen grinned. "There's something I've been saving for a while that I think you'll like." He went under the deck and came back up with several bottles of wine. He handed everyone (with the exception of Gohan) a bottle. "Cheers!" He said, taking a swig. I took a small sip of the wine. It was tangy and sweet, very delicious. I stared at Raditz, who was almost done with his bottle. I'll admit, I was impressed.

Then the others began to drink faster until I was the only one still on my first bottle. Of course, that meant I was the only one not drunk.

Tien was fighting the mast, while Piccolo was throwing up. Krillen was running around, yelling something about too many people. Gohan (he eventually started drinking too) and Nappa were passed out. I'm not even saying what Raditz was doing, because I have a sense of dignity.

The door to the captains quarters flew open and a very pissed off Vegeta came out. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Vegeta roared. No one seemed to notice in their drunken state. Vegeta came down to the deck and looked at me. "What the hell is this!"

"I do believe their drunk, captain(A.N.: Thanks, Captain obvious!)"

Vegeta glared at me. Then, to my surprise as well as Vegeta's, Bulma ran up to Vegeta and hugged him. "Ohhhhhhhh, Vegeta!" She cooed drunkly.

"W-Woman!" He shouted, his face turning bright red. "Let me go!"

"Ohhhh, but you're soooooooo sexy!" I felt a surge of anger. Drunk or not, I didn't like what she was doing one bit.

I pulled Bulma off Vegeta and she clung to me. "Ohhhhhh, Haku! Yur sho handshome!" She slurred.

"B-Bulma!" I yelled, turning red from head to toe. Curse my god damn hormones!

I looked at Vegeta, who was glaring at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes one bit. I swiftly pulled Bulma off me and she staggered bit.

What happened next was unexpected. Raditz (who I'm sure you forgot until I mentioned him again) grabbed Bulma and pulled her into a drunken kiss.

My mouth. Literally. Dropped.

What. The. Hell. Is. This?

I thought Raditz HATED Bulma! But as the kiss became more heated, I felt my anger rise. That was enough!

I leapt forward and kicked Raditz in the face. I realized Vegeta had done the same. Raditz fell to the ground, knocked unconscious by the force of the blow. Bulma just stood there in utter confusion.

"Well, then." Said Vegeta, looking at me. "I leave the rest to you." With that, he walked back into his quarters, slamming the door behind him.

I stood there for a few minutes, letting that sink in. When it DID sink in, I was furious. I took a few minutes to call Vegeta several choice words( I'll let you use your imagination for that) then cracked my knuckles. Time to get to work.

I punched Krillen in the face and he was instantly knocked unconscious. I did the same to Tien. As for Piccolo, he passed out on his own. I carried each of them to their hammocks, with the exception of Nappa and Raditz, because Nappa was too heavy and I was pissed at Raditz.

The last one I carried was Bulma. I set her down gently and I looked at her for a moment. My face turned red, remembering the hug. Yes, she had been drunk, but when she hugged me I felt happy. I wonder why.

I went back to the deck and let out a deep sigh of relief. Then I noticed there were a few bottles left. Quick as a flash, I threw them as hard as I could into the ocean. There was no way I'd let THAT happen again!

* * *

*rereads chapter in dissatisfaction* This chapter was pure damn filler! Crap! Anyway, I know this chapter was kinda fucked up. I'm just gonna blame it on the fact that I wrote it at two in the morning. Alright, moving on. The oneshot. Er…Ah! It hasn't been five days! So I don't have to write on! Hah! But, I think I'll keep doing that. Gives me a good reason to update, besides entertaining all my wonderful readers. Now then, time to answer reviews:

DamonaVeggie- Er…Sorry?

naya the hedgehog- *sniffle sniffle* You…you really think so?

WithoutWingsX- That's what I'm here for. ^-^

TheDBZbitch24- Yeah, it should be pretty interesting.

DaniHime86- He he, not to worry! I have plenty of VB action planned. ^-^

Anon- XD

A Curiosity- Yeah, the Ginyu Force are my favorite DBZ villains, cause I can't take them seriously. One more thing: We here at Team Four Star do NOT condone child violence. We do, however, find it hilarious. ^-^

FireStorm1991- To be honest with you, I really have no freaking idea. I'll figure that out later. J

Fate- Ah, shit! How'd you know the puppy face is my weakness? XD

Rev- you know what? Screw it, you guys know the drill.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bulma's POV**

_I crawled thru the streets, heavy rain hitting my face._

_My clothes were torn and dirty and my hair had no shine. I had an unhealthy completion and my eyes had a dead look to them._

_ As I continued to move thru the streets, I saw a boy who looked no better off than I. I hesitantly walked up to him. "Hello."_

_ He turned to look at me. For some reason, I couldn't see his eyes. "Hello." He said, a bittersweet smile on his face._

_ "Are you…..like me?" I asked. "A homeless orphan?"_

_ He nodded. So I wasn't alone. That made me feel a little better. _

_"Since….we're like each other, how about we be friends?" I asked. "My names Bulma." _

_"I suppose a friend would be nice." He mused. "I'm-."_

My eyes flew open and I sat up, which I instantly regretted when a white hot pain hit me like a brick.

I lay back down and let out a low groan. I turned my thoughts to the dream. I've had that dream for some reason, I always seem to wake up right before the boy can say his name. Who is that boy, anyway? And why can I never see his eyes?

I jolted out of my thoughts when I felt Gohan squirm(we have to share the same hammock) and groan. "Why does my head hurt so much?" He groaned.

"It's a little thing called hangover." I mumbled, allowing myself a grimace.

* * *

**Yamcha's POV**

"YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS AND YOU LET HER GET AWAY?" I roared at the five colorful skinned men.

"We only knew she was on the island." Ginyu said calmly. "We didn't know where on the island."

I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration.

"But we think we know where she's going next." Ginyu added.

My eyes snapped open. "Where?"

"To a big city called Satan." Ginyu said in a satisfied tone.

My frustration evaporated and was replaced by satisfaction. I smirked.

I've got you now, Bulma.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I stood on the deck with crossed arms as I watched the men work.

Granted, they were all slower than usual from hangover, but it was still reletivly entertaining. My eyes fell on the woman scrubbing the floor, being followed by the brat.

As I watched her work, I felt something strange. It was that strange familiar feeling I've been getting since I first met her. I thought she just looked familiar because she's the heiress to capsule corp, but…. She seems familiar in a different way.

But why…?

That's when it hit me. Oh god. It's…..it's HER!

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

I noticed Vegeta watching me with that look in his eyes, the same look he had every time he wanted to talk to me. Which means it's safe to assume he wants something.

I passed Gohan to Haku, my eyes never leaving his cold onyx ones. "Watch Gohan." I muttered to Haku and he nodded curtly.

I walked over to Vegeta and put my hands on my hips. "Can I help you?" I asked coldly.

"Woman." He said, his tone dead serious. "Come with me."

I followed him to his quarters, my courage beginning to slip away. What the hell is he up to? I entered his quarters and he quietly shut the door. We stood in silence for a moment. Then, with no warning, he grabbed my wrists and slammed me against the wall. Before I could cry out a response in any way, he pressed his fore finger to the left side of my neck.

Pain instantly coursed thru my body. Vegeta moved aside and I fell to the ground. "AAAAAAAH!" I screamed out, my body withering in pain.

Then I heard Vegeta speak two words I didn't understand: "Remember, dammit."

Remember? Remember what?

That was the last thought I had before I fell into the darkness.

* * *

Oh, my. What could Vegeta have done? Don't worry, he didn't kill her. But what he did is going to make the next chapters quite interesting. *smirks knowingly* Oh yes, very interesting indeed. Alright, then, time to answer reviews:

Lilly Moonlight- Thanks! I thought the story was starting to become too serious, so I decided to lighten it a little. Of course, now it's serious again.

KimiruMai- Veggie don't like that AT ALL. Oh my, another fan of team four star? Nice! Also: Whohohoho! 10,000! That's my boy!

WithoutWingsX- So you're a Bulma drunk, eh? I think I'd most likely be a Gohan drunk and pass out on the first drink. ^-^

DarkMagicianMidget- Hehe, I expected someone to react like that. No, it's not. Raditz was just drunk. I sorta assumed Raditz would be one of those people who get laid when their drunk.

A Curiosity- Wasn't really sure what Vegeta would be like drunk. That WOULD be interesting to see, wouldn't it? And where can you find all this delicious space food? At spacey's. It's good food, in space.

Saphire122- Thanks! ^-^

Royal Rain- Well, he IS Captain obvious. XD

DaniHime86- Your welcome! ^-^ Of course there's going to be VB action! What kind of VB story would this be if there wasn't VB action? Hehe, like I said, that chapter was just to lighten the story a bit. Something tells me it worked.

TheDBZbitch24- I felt a little sorry for him, myself.

Noleeorbakura- They're all pretty crazy drunks. That's why I loved writing that chapter! ^-^

No one important- You DIED? Oh, fuck! Don't sue me, please! (jk) XD

Remember to review! Probably shouldn't have to say that at this point, but I will anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ginyu's POV**

As I left Yamcha's quarters, I allowed myself a moment of disgust.

Damn, how I hate sucking up to that prick. How I hate treating him with respect when he deserves none whatsoever.

In fact, if he wasn't rich, I would have killed him a long time ago. But he is rich. And as long as I get my money, I'll suck up to that bastard any day.

"Alright, men!" I barked once we boarded our own ship. "Time to hunt!"

"Yes, Captain!" They yelled. I smirked.

Your time has come, Bulma Briefs.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

I watched Bulma's retreating figure with a wistful sigh.

Every time Bulma was called there, I always got a bad feeling. "Stop." I muttered, mentally smacking myself. God, I'm so paranoid. Bulma's a grown woman. She can take care of herself. That's what I thought. Until I heard screaming from Vegeta's quarters.

Bulma.

The blood drained away from my face in horror. "Bulma!" I yelled, abandoning Gohan and sprinting toward Vegeta's quarters. I started banging on the door franticly. "Bulma! Bulma! Bulma!" No one answered.

My patience evaporated. To hell with knocking! I backed and ran at the door, kicking it down.

What I saw could be called an easy misunderstanding. Bulma, screaming, withering on the floor in obvious pain. And Vegeta, simply watching her.

That sick bastard!

"What did you do to her?" I hissed, feeling angrier than I had ever felt in my life.

"What had to be done."

"You-!" I then stopped myself. I took a few deep breaths. Calm down, Haku. If you lose it, you'll do something you'll regret, like kill Vegeta. You need to think about this logically. The first thing to do is see what's wrong with Bulma. I walked over to examine her- only to be blocked by Vegeta.

"Move." I said, my voice cold and deadly.

"You can't touch her." Vegeta said coldly. "If you do, you'll hurt her."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who hurt her, you sick fuck! Now, MOVE!" I ran towards him and threw a punch at his head. He swiftly dodged it and grabbed my wrist, slamming me into the wall.

"Don't you get what's going on!" He yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled back, trying to break free. "You hurt Bulma!"

"No, you fool!" He growled. "I'm recovering her memories!"

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

_I crawled thru the streets, heavy rain hitting my face._

_My clothes were torn and dirty and my hair had no shine. I had an unhealthy completion and my eyes had a dead look to them._

_As I continued to move thru the streets, I saw a boy who looked no better off than I. I hesitantly walked up to him. "Hello."_

_He turned to look at me. For some reason, I couldn't see his eyes. "Hello." He said, a bittersweet smile on his face._

_"Are you…..like me?" I asked. "A homeless orphan?"_

_He nodded. So I wasn't alone. That made me feel a little better._

_"Since….we're like each other, how about we be friends?" I asked. "My names Bulma."_

_"I suppose a friend would be nice." He mused. "I'm Vegeta."_

* * *

_It had been several years since that day and Vegeta and I were nine._

_We had lived with each other, stealing and surviving. I sat by the dock, waiting for Vegeta._

_"Hey, Blue!"_

_I turned around, only to come face-to-face with Vegeta. "Veggie!" I squealed and Vegeta scowled at his pet name._

_I noticed the brown sack in his hands. "What'd you steal this time?"_

_The grin returned to his face. "Apples."_

_"Oh boy! That's my favorite!"_

_Vegeta's smirked widened. "I know. That's why I stole them." Despite by best efforts, I felt myself turn red. Vegeta noticed this and his smirk grew. "Now, let's eat, shall we?"_

* * *

**Three years later…**

_I walked back and forth on the dock, my patience fading._

_Where the hell is Vegeta? I'm about to make one of the most important confessions of my life and he's running fucking late!_

_You see, I told Vegeta to meet me at the dock, because I'm going to tell him I love him._

_I heard footsteps and turned around, seeing Vegeta run toward me. "Veggie!" I exclaimed, smiling._

_"Blue!" He yelled. "You need to get out of here!"_

_"Why?" I asked, incredibly confused._

_"Pirates are being hunted down." He looked into my eyes sadly. "That includes me."_

_My eyes widened. "No! No, Vegeta, we have to-!" Before I could finish, Vegeta pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Then I felt his hand on my neck and he pressed a finger against it. I felt a wave of nausea and pulled away. "What….the…?"_

_My knees became weak and I collapsed. Everything seemed to be fading. I heard two whispered words: I'm sorry._

_Then the darkness consumed me._

* * *

_My eyes fluttered open and I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes._

_Where…..where am I?_

_I can't seem to remember anything. Before I could muse on it, I felt cold water hit me and I let out a cry of protest. I heard the sound of screeching and realized what splashed me was a carriage. The carriage door opened and two people came out of it: a man with purple hair and a woman with blonde hair._

_"Sorry, my dear." The man said politely. "Didn't mean to splash you. Say, why are you alone?"_

_"You don't suppose she's an orphan?"_

_I nodded curtly, becoming more and more suspicious._

_"Say, why don't we adopt her?" The woman suggested. "I've always wanted a daughter."_

_"Alright, then."_

_"Briefs!" A loud voice boomed from the carriage. "What's going on?"_

_"I think we just adopted!" Briefs yelled back._

_The carriage door opened and two more people came out: a man with scars on his face and long black hair and a boy about my age that looked just like him. While the older people talked, the boy walked up to me and held out his hand. I took it and he smiled. "Hello." He said politely. "My name's Yamcha. What's yours?"_

_I was quiet for a moment, trying to absorb everything that just happened._

_"Bulma."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly.

Vegeta and Haku(who was there for some reason) stopped arguing and looked at me. "Bulma!" Said Haku, sighing in relief. "Are you ok?" But I didn't hear him. I was too focused on Vegeta, who I seemed to see clearly for the first time. Vegeta, my old childhood friend…

I got to my feet and dashed toward him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh, Vegeta!" I said, tears running down my face.

Vegeta hesitated for a moment, then returned the hug, gently stroking my hair. "So you remember?" He muttered.

"Yes." I breathed.

"What the hell?" Haku muttered in utter disbelief. "What just happened here?"

I was about to explain when I was interrupted by battle cries and the clashing of swords.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhh, cliffhanger! Anyway, sorry if this chapter was confusing. I wanted to get this out fast. If anything confused you, don't hesitate to ask. Alright, time to answer reviews:

DarkMagicianMidget- Ah, hell no! I would never, never, EVER do that to Bulma!

WithoutWingsX- ^-^ ?

Lilly Moonlight- She's totally gonna be pissed. XD

loves2readandwrite- Aww, thank you!

FireStorm1991- Wow. That's a lot of questions. Hope this chapter answered them!

KimiruMai- Good ol' god dammit Nappa!

DaniHime86- A lot of people seemed to think that and they were right. I think we know what Vegeta did…..right? I hope it wasn't too confusing.

A Curiosity- never heard of the nine points of pressure. This was kinda a pressure point I made up…..heh heh. ^-^ Let's see, a TFS quote that fits this chapter… Oh! And then I threw a dog treat at him. True story. That kinda fits the chapter…I think. *sweat drops*

Guest- Thank you! And I hope this chapter was long enough.

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Vegeta's POV**

I let go of the woman and threw the door open. The sight that greeted me was not a pretty one; five colorful men were fighting my men.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled.

The five men stopped fighting and yelled this:

**Toutusentai X4**

**Recoome!**

**Burter!**

**Jeice!**

**Guldo!**

**Ginyu!**

**Together we are…The Ginyu force! (couldn't resist, sorry! XD)**

It was awkward for a moment as the men stood in their…odd…..positions.

"Why are you here?" I asked coldly.

The purple man walked up to me. "We're here to pick up something of Yamcha's." He looked past me and at the woman. "Ah, there she is! We'll just be taking her off your hand's, then."

Quick as a flash, I whipped out my revolver and aimed it at his head. "Walk any closer and I shoot you 'till your shitting bullets!"

The purple man smirked. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, pulling out his sword.

I smirked as well. "You could take it as such." I put away my revolver and pulled out my sword.

The purple man lifted up his sword. "I, Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu force, accept your challenge!"

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Before I knew what was happening, the fighting resumed once more. I watched Vegeta fight Ginyu, worry coursing thru me. I hope he doesn't get killed.

"Don't worry about Vegeta!" Haku said urgently. "He's gotten out of worse situations then this! It's you we need to worry about!"

Suddenly, the orange skinned man ran toward us. Haku grabbed his sword and blocked the man's attack. I watched them with fearful eyes, unsure what to do. I didn't have much experience when it came to fighting. Wouldn't I just get in the way? But I can't just stand here and watch!

I grabbed my knife and held it up with trembling hands, looking for openings. The man fighting Haku was only using one arm, meaning his other arm was undefended. Moving as fast as I could, I stabbed the orange man's arm. He howled in pain and I flinched.

He looked at me, his eyes burning in hatred. "You wench!" He hissed. "You're fucking dead!" He thrust the sword at my chest.

I shut my eyes, prepared for the pain. To my surprise, it never came.

I opened my eyes and gasped in horror; standing in front of me was Haku, the sword thru his chest, soaked in his own blood.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

Oh god…..it…..it hurts!

I ripped the sword out of my chest and let out a scream of agony. I fell to the ground.

"Haku!"

I heard someone scream my name. Bulma?

"Please, don't die Haku!" It WAS Bulma. I felt tears hit me. Was she crying? I didn't like it when she cried. I liked it so much more when she was smiling.

"Stop….crying, Bulma." I forced out. It hurt to talk, but I didn't care. I would do anything to see her smile. I replayed her words in my head: don't die, Haku! I then realized I was going to die.

No! No, I can't die yet! I haven't told her! "Bulma, please….come closer…" She leaned closer to me. "Bulma, I…I love you….." I breathed.

Her pain turned to shock as she stared at me with wide eyes. "So, please…..I ask one more favor of you….kiss me…" She nodded, blinking back tears, and slowly pressed her lips to mine. When she pulled away, I smiled weakly. I finally told her I loved her.

And now I can die with no regrets.

As soon as I thought that, everything seemed to disappear and soon I couldn't feel anything. I pictured Bulma's smiling face one last time.

And then I faded away from the world.

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOO! HAKU, YOU CAN'T DIE! *sniffle sniffle* Let's just get to reviews before I start bawling:

DarkMagicianMidget- I could totally see Vegeta saying that. Don't worry, you're not alone. ^-^

Son Chia- Please don't die. If you die while reviewing my story, I'm fucking responsible. XD

Rhea0023- Thank you!

FireStorm1991- Heh heh, totally. XD

naya the hedgehog- Yeah, but this one was so…..depressing!

KimiruMai- Sorry, I killed someone….*sniffle sniffle*

DaniHime86- This is probably one of the WORST by far. I think everyone hate's me now.

WithoutWingsX- Say, do you draw your profile pics?

A Curiosity- CONGRADULATIONS! YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER! Do you know what you win? A free TFS quote! Of course, you'd still get one anyway, but that doesn't matter. Alright, remember: that man is dead. Very, very dead. If I had to describe how dead he was, I'd have to say…cadaverific.

Guest- ^-^

KrissyNGoten- Yay! Another fan!

Smile-bestthingintheworld- It's good to hear you're interested! J

Guest- Heh heh, I love having wtf? moments. XD

noleeorbakura- I think that describes Vegeta perfectly! ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

**Bulma's POV**

I saw the light fade from Haku's eyes and the blood drained away from my face in horror.

Haku's….dead? No! No, he can't be! I felt tears make their way down my face. "Haku! Please, don't leave me!"

The orange skinned man watched me in disgust. "Whinny bitch! Just come with us!" He yelled, grabbing my arm.

I suddenly felt a spark of pure hatred. This man, this evil bastard, killed Haku! With a scream of rage, I plunged my knife into his chest.

He let out a scream of pain and released my arm. He wrenched the knife out of his chest and looked at me with the same hatred I had for him. "You…..wench!" He hissed before falling to his knees, coughing up blood.

I watched him with satisfaction. I knew it was sick to enjoy this man's pain, but I didn't care. This man murdered Haku and I was going to make him regret it.

Suddenly, the coughing stopped and his body completely collapsed. He didn't curse or move, he didn't even breath. I then realized he was dead.

My crazed blood lust was replaced by horror. Oh….oh Kami! What have I done? I just killed someone! Oh my Kami…I felt more tears slide down my face.

How could I sink so low?

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

Step, thrust, dodge. Step, thrust, dodge.

That was all I'd really done while fighting Ginyu. To be honest, it was boring. Ginyu could only just keep up with me and I got no excitement whatsoever from this fight. If this was the best this Yamcha could do, then I was sorely disappointed.

"When's the fight really going to begin?" I yelled tauntingly, blocking his strike.

He snarled and fought harder, fueled by his anger. "Don't underestimate me, boy!" I smirked. Fools like him were so easy to manipulate. He strikes became even easier to avoid because, even though they were stronger, they were horribly misaimed.

I sighed as I blocked his attacks. I think I've had enough of this. I moved behind him and, in one quick movement, I sliced his head clean off.

The fighting around me stopped the moment his head hit the floor. The surviving Ginyu force stared at Ginyu's head in horror. "The fight is ours!" I yelled, raising my sword.

The men cheered and, after that, defeating the remaining Ginyus' couldn't have been easier. I watched as one by one, their lifeless bodies hit the ground, their dirty blood spilling onto the floor. This did irk me a little. The woman had just cleaned that floor! Speaking of the woman, where is she?

I looked around until I spotted her holding a…..dead body? But who's? I walked over there and my eyes widened in horror.

Haku.

How…how unexpected. Haku always seemed like a survivor to me. How could this have happened? "How?" I asked the woman softly.

She looked up at me with eyes red from crying. "Protecting me."

Whatever cheerfulness on the ship at that point was extinguished.

* * *

Well, we got what needed to be done out of the way.

We chucked the bodies of the dead Ginyu force into the ocean. We decided to keep Haku's body on this ship. He's under the deck. Why we didn't throw him as well is a mystery to me, but's that what the crew wanted.

After that, everyone fell asleep reletivly quickly, except for me and the woman.

I found her on the deck, not doing what I expected. Considering she's, well, a she, I expected her to be crying her eyes out with a bottle of wine. Instead she was looking at the ocean with distant eyes, with a bottle of wine. Well, I got the wine part right, anyway.

I wasn't sure what to do, to be honest with you. I considered two options: comfort her or walk away. Some part of me wanted to walk away, but I knew I couldn't do that. Then again, I'm not really one for comforting, either. I finally decided just to stand with her, to be a shoulder to lean on, if she needed it.

I hesitantly walked toward her, almost afraid I might startle her. She noticed me and smiled a welcoming smile. I stood next to her and she looked at me for a moment, before turning her attention back to the ocean, taking a swig of wine.

We stood there in silence for a while, watching the sun fade into the distance. Finally, I decided to break the silence. "Where did you get the wine?" I mentally smacked myself. What the hell! All the things I could have said, and THAT'S the first thing that comes to mind?

The woman smiled sadly. "Found it lying around under the deck. Guess Haku missed one."

I flinched. Haku. The name stabbed me, but I'm sure Bulma's wound was much deeper.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. "It's my fault."

I looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"It's all my fault!" She screamed. "If I wasn't here, the Ginyu force wouldn't have come, and Haku wouldn't be dead!"

"It's not your fault." I said firmly. "You can only blame that psychotic stalker."

She chuckled a little and took another swig of wine. "Things sure turned out interesting, didn't they? One minute, I'm engaged to a jerk. The next, I'm a crew member on the S.S. Saiyan." She chuckled again. "What's worse, I fell for the captain. Who would've thought, eh?"

I looked at her in shock, her words sinking in. Did she just say what I think she said?

She laughed at my reaction, a beautiful musical sound that paired well with her aqua hair shinning in the fading sun…..Did I seriously just think that? Since when did I have such poetic thoughts? I swear to Kami, it must be some kind of full body rebellion.

The woman smiled. "I'll let you think about what I said." Then she pressed her lips to my cheek and walked away.

I stood rooted to the spot, trying to process what just happened. But I know one thing for sure: I stick by what I said.

It's a full body rebellion.

* * *

Wow. No one reacted too well to Haku's death, huh. I swear, I actually feel a little bad for killing him. Anyway, I was on deviantart and I found out someone did some fanart for this story! The artist is MidnightShadows24 and the art was good! Check it out if you want. And if anyone else wants to do any, I encourage it. I'd love to see it. Alright then, time to answer reviews:

Noleeorbakura- Heh, you're not the only one. But it's good to see Haku was loved.

loves2readandwrite- I know, I know. *pats on back*

WithoutWingsX- Really? You're pretty good.

DarkMagicianMidget- Hah! Yeah, good idea! ^-^

FireStorm1991- Sadly, it was his time. *sniffle*

Guest- Yeah, I thought he deserved it. Being his last moment and all.

DaniHime86- Heh, yeah, I could imagine that too. ^-^

KimiruMai- I laughed reeeeeeally hard at your review. Cause most people were depressed and you were like, "oh dear, the OC is dead." Heh heh.

A Curiosity- There may be a way to bring him back. I'm sure I'll find one. Check out my profile, I have this thing that says the difference between normal fans and TFS fans. I think you'll like that. XD

Bulma3678- Thanks for all the reviews. Heh, nice lack of reaction. ^-^

Guest- I know it's sad. *passes out tissues*

Royal Rain- Truer words never spoken. I AM evil, and I don't even try to deny it! And I'll be sure to dig a nice deep hole for Raditz for you. XD

Lilly Moonlight- I know, it's very very sad.

Vegeta: No it's not.

Shut up, Vegeta! Can't you tell people are mourning here?

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Vegeta's POV**

The next few days passed without incident, although it was a little awkward around the woman.

See, for whatever reason, I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind! It may have only been a peck on the cheek, but…. Well, anyway, let's move on to more important things. Although Haku's death may have slowed us down, it certainly didn't stop us from reaching our target: Satan city.

Why are we going there, you might ask? For the same reason we went to Kame. I heard of a powerful opponent, known as the world champion and I wanted his title. World champion Vegeta has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

I then realized the woman was staring at me. When our eyes met, she smiled, winked, and got back to work.

Leaving me utterly confused. Did she just…..wink at me? What the hell? Was she dropping hints or something? I shook my head violently.

Kami dammit, I need to get her out of my head!

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

I continued to mop and allowed myself a growl.

Dammit, that man's completely clueless! Can't he tell when a woman wants him? Because I do, I really do. Maybe he doesn't want me? No, I don't think that's it. I see the way he looks at me sometimes, it's different from the way he looks at the others. It's almost…softer, I guess you could say.

Anyway, I think the problem is his stubbornness. Whether he likes me or not makes no difference, he would never allow himself to submit to anyone, let alone a woman. That's why I have some seduction planned.

No matter how stubborn Vegeta may be, he's still a man. And when a man is with a flirtious, pretty woman he stops thinking with his head and starts thinking with his you know what.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I jolted out of my thoughts. I looked at the person who tapped and I scowled. Great, the one person I didn't want to see right now. Raditz.

"I saw that." He said, smirking. "That's what I call failed seduction."

"Oh, shut up." I growled. God, how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

He laughed. "Like you'd have a chance with Vegeta. Even if you weren't an annoying bitch, Vegeta has no interest in women, and I highly doubt you could change that."

"Watch me." I growled and he laughed again. "Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that. Anyway, since Vegeta don't want you…." He raised his eye brows suggestively. "….My bed's always open, you know."

It was my turn to laugh. "Thanks for the offer, but I must humbly decline."

"Whatever you say." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Just don't come crying to me when he turns you down. And also, best of luck provin' me wrong." With that, he turned around and got back to work, leaving me very pissed off.

I'll show him! I can't wait to see that damn smirk fade away!

* * *

**Raditz's POV**

I can't believe she took me seriously.

I mean, I didn't think she'd try to prove me wrong. For the last couple days, Bulma had been in flirting mode with Vegeta and it was pissing me off. I had watched her seduction attempts for five fucking days and all I could do was grit my teeth, cause I knew if I said anything, she'd flash that stupid arrogant grin of hers and say in a bitchy tone, "Why Raditz! What's the problem?" I know she'd do something like that and, like I said before, I couldn't say anything.

And, also like I said before, it was seriously pissing me off. Anyway, I watched her talk to Vegeta. I don't know what he said, but she nodded and went below the deck. Maybe, just maybe, this was my chance. I followed her.

She noticed me behind her and scowled. "What do you want?" She growled, like she usually does. But I wasn't going to let it sidetrack me.

"Why'd you take me seriously?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Why'd you take me seriously?" I repeated gruffly.

She stared at me in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, Raditz?" I felt a little shiver go up my back when she said my name. Dammit, this is NOT the time to be thinking about that.

"You don't have to do it anymore." I said, keeping my voice stable. "Prove me wrong, I mean. If I say you won, will you stop this ridiculous game?" My voice kept getting louder. "It's making me sick!"

"Game?" Bulma repeated, looking insulted. "This was never a game to me! I mean, sure, there was a part of me that wanted to prove you wrong! But I'm doing what I am because I really do like Vegeta!"

I growled. That was the wrong answer! In one swift movement, I had her pinned against the wall, my face inches from hers.

"What are you doing?" She breathed, a glint of fear in her eyes. I smirked; dominance was a wonderful thing indeed. But before I could do anything else, I heard a voice cold as ice and sharp as a knife speak behind me.

"What do you think you're doing, Raditz?"

* * *

Hmm…If things go the way I think they might go, I might bump up the rating. Anyway, I gave Raditz a POV, because I have been pretty mean to him. Ok guys, I have a request. Can I take a little longer than usual to update? I've been writing nonstop so I can get a chapter out in two or three days and it's exhausting me! Alright, with that out of the way, time to answer reviews:

Noleeorbakura- Hah! Another parody fan! Damn, I just keep finding more and more! XD

FireStorm1991- I love writing those! ^-^

Bulma3678- Heh heh, thanks!

Guest- I know it's sad.

Guest- I'm an evil person, I know.

DarkMagicianMidget- Hells yeah it just happened!

Royal Rain- I think I'll have to include the hole thing, just for you! XD

Supremewizdom- Meh, ok then.

Lilly Moonlight- Oh Vegeta, your so in denial!

Vegeta: Shut up! No I'm not!

KimiruMai- I think everyone hates me…

A Curiosity- I know, I've gotten a lot of stuff on there over the year. XD

DaniHime86- He IS a stalker though, ain't he? I still say we find him a blonde….


	15. Chapter 15

**Vegeta's POV**

I was suspicious and rightly so.

After I ordered the woman to get some fruit, I noticed Raditz had followed her. Now, it's not exactly a secret that Raditz has a strong hatred for the woman. So, like I said before, I was suspicious. I was also a little worried, not that I'd ever say that.

I went down to the deck and saw Raditz arguing with the woman (surprise, surprise) about something. I'm not really sure what to be honest with you.

Then Raditz did something rather unexpected: he pinned the woman against the wall. And that's when I felt that troublesome emotion: hatred. A little bit of envy mixed in there too, but mostly hatred, and the fire inside of me began to burn. But it was when I saw the woman's frightened eyes that oil was poured on the fire.

I was positively furious now, so I went behind Raditz and I said coldly, "what do you think you're doing, Raditz?" Raditz turned to look at me and his eyes widened in just as much fear as the woman's. If I wasn't pissed off, I probably would have smirked. It's pretty fun scaring the shit out of people.

Without a word, Raditz dashed away. A good move on his part.

I then turned my attention to the woman, who wasn't moving. I vaguely wondered if she died from shock. "Woman?" I questioned cautiously. She blinked and looked at me. Then, with no warning, she ran toward me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I froze. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

One minute, we were just standing here, the next she's got her fucking arms around my neck. Sobbing into my fucking shoulder. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist, still kind of unsure how to handle this. I've never been good with emotions, to be honest with you. I've always disregarded them as a weakness. But…I guess, just this once, I could be a shoulder to lean on.

The woman looked into my eyes and surprised me once again; she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck.

I did NOT see this coming! But…her lips were so soft and warm and welcoming. I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

It was like my hands had a mind of their own; while one of my hands stayed on her waist, the other traveled up to her head and I ran my fingers thru her blue hair.

The whole time we kissed, I could only think one thing: dear Kami, help me now!

* * *

**Raditz's POV**

I turned around and ran.

But what did you expect me to do? Sit there and watch them make out? Hah, I don't think so!

I ran above the deck. Kami dammit, I hate this! I slammed my fist against the mast. It hurt, but not as much as this feeling in my chest did. I can't say I understand it. Is this was people call heart break? It fucking sucks, I can tell ya' that.

I cursed under my breath. Damn, I hate these emotions. Hatred, pain, but most of all, jealousy. Jealousy for that bitch of a woman! Why should I care what that stupid woman does. Hell, she could go fuck Vegeta and I would I give a damn? NO! But….why aren't I 100% convinced?

Argh, damn that bitch!

What the hell has she done to me?

* * *

I actually felt kinda bad for Raditz…..heart break really DOES suck! Anyway, onto reviews:

KimiruMai- Is that really all? Will do, then!

Noleeorbakura- I know what you mean. :P

FireStorm1991- Heh, it's so much fun writing that stuff! XD

Bulma3678- Sorry. I just can't really write long chapters, I'm afraid.

Guest- I feel your pain, bro.

loves2readandwrite- How about Veggie-Chan?

Vegeta: HELL NO!

19Teardrop94- Yup. Me and my dumb cliff hangers. ^-^

DarkMagicianMidget- I kinda did too. It's fun writing his POV. XD

Royal Rain- Hah hah, totally. ^-^

WithoutWingsX- That about sums up Veggie-Kun… J

A Curiosity- Thank kami! I'm glad to hear you aren't dead! Alright, quotes:

Gohan: I sense a dark presence on that ship…..

Chi-Chi: WHERE'S MY BABY?

Dende: And…I love you.

Gohan: What?

Dende: Did I say it too soon? Oh god, I said it too soon! OH GOD, I FUCKED IT UP!

Guest- Naturally, he would be pissed, wouldn't he? ^-^

whattup'penguin- Heh, I know, I specialize with those. ^-^ And I'm glad you like it thus far!


	16. Chapter 16

**Bulma's POV**

It's been a week since that kiss and I'm still embarrassed about it. That was my first kiss, after all, and I'm sure the same goes for Vegeta. Raditz did say Vegeta didn't have much interest in women. But for a man with no interest in women, he sure can kiss!

Smiling to myself, I continued to mop, ignoring Raditz's death glare. Raditz has been glaring at me a lot and, to be honest, I'm not sure why. He was acting kind of strange last week. Still gives me the shivers just thinking about it.

I sighed and looked up. What I saw surprised me; it was a huge city. I wonder if it's that city called- "Satan city." Vegeta whispered beside me and I jumped; when the hell did he get behind me? But Vegeta wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the city with an eager glint in his eyes.

"We're here." He muttered, smirking in satisfaction.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

We walked on the beach as we made our way to the city.

There are a lot of fugitives here, so we could actually dock our ship properly this time. I heard a yell of surprise and I whipped my head around. "Sorry." The woman breathed. "Stepped on a crab (that one was for you, A Curiosity!)." Raditz muttered something under his breath and I shot him a glare. I still haven't forgiven him.

Anyway, we continued to make our way forward- only to come face-to-face with a man, with quite a large number of men behind him. What bothered me wasn't the man.

It was the woman, her face paling with true fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Oh, Kami! I can't believe he found me!

Yamcha.

Dammit, how the hell am I gonna get out of this one? "Do you know him?" Vegeta whispered and I curtly nodded.

Yamcha turned his gaze to me and smirked. "So, I finally found you, Bulma."

"Who is this man?" Vegeta asked. "Yamcha." I muttered. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Thought you were clever, didn't you Bulma?" Yamcha continued, taking a few steps toward me. "Thought you could run away, didn't you? Foolish." Then his smirk faded and was replaced by cold curiosity. "But, I'm curious. Why did you run away?"

I looked at him with an equally cold look. "Because I didn't want to marry you."

He growled, glaring at me.

"Now, could you move?" I asked. "We have someplace to be, if you don't mind."

"You're not going anywhere! I'm taking you with me!"

"Over my dead body!" Vegeta snarled, standing in front of me. I stared. Since when did he get so protective?

Yamcha smirked. "That can be arranged." Vegeta got into a fighting stance, but then Yamcha changed his mind. "Never mind. There's no point in killing you. Actually, why don't we take you all with us? After all, I'll have my bride and I'll turn in the infamous Vegeta Oji and his crew. Kill two birds with one stone."

I was about to argue, but then Vegeta held out his hands. "Go ahead."

Yamcha looked shocked, but then he looked rather victorious. "I knew you would see things my way." As we were led back to Yamcha's ship, I shot Vegeta a confused look. But Vegeta only smirked.

'Don't worry.' He mouthed. 'I have a plan.'

* * *

Oh, my. What COULD the plan be? And I bet you guys forgot about Yamcha, didn't you? Well, I have nothing else to say, so I'll answer reviews then:

Bulma3678- Hah hah. You gotta love TFS! XD

Noleeorbakura- Bad Raditz is right! *throws a dog treat at him*

FireStorm1991- No, but it sure seems that way, doesn't it? ^-^

Guest- Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just not good with long chapters.

A Curiosity- *sips soda* Thanks, I needed that. Now, quotes:

Bulma: Gohan, your dad's dead.

Gohan: Dammit!

Bulma: Namekians, your planet blew up.

Namekians: DAMMIT!

Guru: GLOBAL WARMING? NAAAAAAAAAAAIL!

Lilly Moonlight- Your so in denial, Veggie-Chan.

Vegeta: I told you to stop calling me that!

How about Geta?

Vegeta: No!

How about-

Vegeta: NO!

I didn't say it yet!

Vegeta: Fine. What?

…Veggie-Chan?

Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! You do realize I can kill you right?

So? I'm the closest thing to a god in this story! Until it's over. Then I become horribly insignificant.

Vegeta: STOP QUOTING FROM TFS!

Hey, Raditz, can I call you Radi-Chan?

Raditz: NO.

Great, glad to see you agree! In fact, nicknames for everyone! Lilly Moonlight, I'll call you Lill-Lill-Chan. Oh, and-

Yamcha: What about me?

Oh, yeah. Your new nickname is retarded jackass.

Fate- Vegeta! What did I tell you about killing people?

Vegeta…To not do it…..

Good boy. *pats on head*

loves2readandwrite- What are you talking about, Vegeta? It totally counts!

Vegeta: Does not!

Does too!

Vegeta: DOES NOT!

DOES TOO!

DaniHime86: EWWWWWWWWW! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO RADITZ! I am planning to set him up with an OC, though.

WithoutWingsX- Agreed. ^-^

Royal Rain- It's a hate turns to love. At least, that's what I think.

Don't forget to review people! ...Please?


	17. Chapter 17

**Vegeta's POV**

I'll bet that fool thinks he's won. Ha! Not a chance! I do have a plan, don't start thinking I don't.

Anyway, he led us on his ship, the S.S. Bandit. "Take them below the deck!" Yamcha barked at his crew. "Well, except for Bulma. She'll be staying in my quarters." He smiled.

The woman growled warningly. "No! I'm staying with Captain Oji and the others!"

Yamcha's smile faded and was replaced by a scowl. "Come on!" He growled, reaching out to grab her arm.

She slapped it away. "I told you before, I'm staying with the others!" She said firmly, standing her ground. I couldn't help but smile at her bravery; she really did know how to surprise me sometimes.

Yamcha didn't look too happy with that answer, but he gave in. "Fine. Stay with your little pirate friends." He laughed. "It's not like they have long to live anyway!"

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Yamcha's crew(though I prefer to call them thugs)led us down below the deck and shoved us into a huge cell, locking the cell door behind us. I stood up and groaned softly; they weren't exactly gentle when they pushed us. I glared at Vegeta. "Well done, Captain!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Look what you got us into!"

"Stop your worrying, woman." Vegeta said with a smirk. "I've been in worse situations before. Besides, this is just a game to me."

"A game?" I repeated in disbelief. "This is a game to you?"

"Yes. And I have a plan to win this little game."

"Well, let's hear it."

Vegeta's smirk grew. "Woman, hand me one of your bobby pins."

I pulled one out of my hair and handed it to him. What is he doing? I then saw him stick the pin in the lock and I was hit with realization. "You're not seriously thinking about picking the lock, are you? That trick never-!" Before I could finish, the lock popped open.

"You were saying?" Vegeta said lightly and I scowled.

"Where do you think our weapons are?" I asked as we exited the cell. Vegeta pointed the pile of weapons close to our cell. I sweat dropped. Talk about careless.

I watched the others grab their weapons and I realized they were planning an attack. Are they crazy? We're outnumbered! Vegeta seemed to read my thoughts. "We may be outnumbered, but we're much stronger."

I sighed and turned away. "Oh, and woman, one more thing." I spun around to look at him. He smirked and handed me my knife.

"You might need this."

* * *

AN ATTACK! Well, this should be good. Sorry for the short chapter! Alright, time to answer reviews:

Noleeorbakura- That's the plan. ^-^

FireStorm1991- Hah hah…Yeah, I had a similar reaction as I was writing that chapter. XD

Fate- Hey! Stop fighting!

Yamcha and Vegeta: *continue to fight*

I SAID STOP FIGHTING! OR I'LL MAKE THIS A YAMCHA/VEGETA FIC!

Yamcha and Vegeta: *instantly stop fighting* We're sorry!

KimiruMai- I know how it works. I just wanted to piss them off. ^-^

whattup'penguin- Heh, I do too.

Lilly Moonlight- Why u no admit your feelings to Bulma?

Vegeta: Because they're not there!

Bitch, please. You are SO in denial, Veggie-Chan.

Vegeta: SHUT UP!

Same to you, Radi-Chan!

Raditz: I told you not to call me that!

And you think I listened?

Raditz: You should!

Pfh! Give me a fucking break.

Raditz: *throws a punch at FatesBestFriend24's head*

*dodges* Lill-Lill-Chan, their being mean to meeeeeeeee!

Raditz and Vegeta: SHUT UP!

Guest- Thank you! ^-^

Royal Rain- I know what you mean. I HATE ChiChi in the show, but she's not too bad in fanfics. Anyway, can't really say I know all. I just sorta make it up as I go along. ^-^

LunarSinner- They really are, aren't they?

KrissyNGoten- Oh god, I just about died at that part!

loves2readandwrite- He is a nice guy, but he'd reeeeeeeeally fun to bash.

naya the hedgehog- It's cool. Hah, everthing's so screwed up, ain't it?

DaniHime86- Heh, what can I say? Anyway, I can't STAND that chick! When I first saw her, my first thoughts were, "whore, go back to the stripper clubs, you don't belong in DBZ!"

A Curiosity- Heh, you're welcome. Alright, quotes:

Vegeta: I've got a lovely bunch of dragon balls, doladedodo. Here they are, all sitting in a bunch, dododo. One star, two star, all as big as my head! Give em a toss, a planet across, that's how Vegeta wins, buh bye!

Bulma: And he'll drive a corvette, and we'll live in a penthouse suite, and we'll make love every da-

Zarbon: *transforms into fighting thing*

Bulma: KILL IT WITH FIRE!

nine1119- Aww, thank you! ^-^

Guest- Thanks for the OCs Nick, but….Raditz's OC is going to be…kinda implied. You'll find out what I mean by that later. Anyway, glad you like the story thus far!


	18. Chapter 18

**Yamcha's POV**

I sat on my bed, looking at the ocean, smiling broadly. Things were finally going right! I caught the infamous Vegeta and, more importantly, I got my bride back! This couldn't get any better.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by battle cries and clashing swords. My smile turned into a frown. What's going on out there? I opened the door and saw my men fighting Vegeta and his band of pirates. Dammit!

I pulled out my sword and ran into the battle field. "Vegeta!" I shouted.

Vegeta turned to look at me as he stabbed one of my men. "So the coward of a captain finally decides to show up!" He yelled tauntingly, forcing the sword out of the man's lifeless body. I growled. How dare he accuse me of being a coward?

"Fight me!" I shouted, lifting my sword high. He smirked and did the same.

"Challenge accepted!"

"You're dead!" I screamed, charging forward. Vegeta step sided my strike and thrusted his sword at my chest, which I barely deflected.

This continued for a few minutes until I realized I had the disadvantage. While I was putting large amounts of force into my attacks, Vegeta wasn't, meaning he had plenty of energy to spare and I was running on empty. I need to finish this quickly!

Suddenly, I felt someone behind me whisper, "die" in my ear and then-!

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

Huh. That was easier than I expected. I yanked the sword out and his lifeless body hit the ground.

Yamcha is dead.

I smirked. Time to clean up his mess. We continued to fight the crew until it was over.

The woman walked over to Yamcha's dead body. "So, he's dead, huh?" She whispered. "I'm sorry Yamcha." And with that, she turned around and walked away.

"Vegeta." She began. "I want to-."

"You are a free woman, correct?" I asked, cutting her off.

She blinked. "Yes."

The moment the words left her mouth, I grabbed her shoulders and pressed my lips to hers. Her eyes widened but then she closed them and kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. The crew was staring at us but I didn't care.

I didn't care one bit.

* * *

I thought that was kinda sweet, don't 'cha think? Anyway, time to answer reviews:

Noleeorbakura- That's true. It's not the best idea.

Guest- Heh heh…That could be taken the wrong way. ^-^

FireStorm1991- He really is, isn't he?

LunarSinner- Indeed. Thank you! XD

Bulma3678- Oh my god, I love that part!

naya the hedgehog- Yeah, I suppose.

Smile-bestthingintheworld- This IS Vegeta we're talking about. He's not exactly the time to come out and say I love you, is he?

Izzy's Frizzies- Looks like I now have five fanfiction stalkers.

Lilly Moonlight- Thank you for avenging me, Lill-Lill-Chan!

Raditz: What do you mean, "avenge"? All she did was hit me!

Yamcha: And me!

Shut up, Yamcha! You're dead, so go away! And Radi-Chan, it's your fault for being mean!

Raditz: Vegeta was mean! She could have hit him too!

But he's too tough, literally! I mean, you'd break more than a nail trying to punch him!

Vegeta: *smirks* It's true.

I'm going to miss this…..

Vegeta: Miss what?

These conversations.

Raditz: I won't!

Shut up, Radi-Chan.

depressing life- Hah hah, thanks!

Nick- Actually, I could use an OC, but it's for another story I plan on writing. Do you mind if I use one of them?

KrissyNGoten- Agreed. I've always had an extreme dislike for scar face.


	19. Epilouge

**Bulma's POV**

Shortly after the fight, the crew decided to go their separate ways. Don't ask me why. Anyway, here's how it worked out.

Krillen went looking for his true love, something he said he's wanted his whole life. Tien and Piccolo decided to go to the mountains and train. Raditz was the one that surprised me. He said something about finding someone he could have. Then he kissed my cheek and lefr, Nappa right behind him. Vegeta decided to stay on the sea, saying it was his home, and I decided to stay with him.

Of course, we made sure to take Gohan back home. We told Chi-Chi and Goku the whole story(excluding the drinking, of course, No one needs to know about that)and Chi-Chi was, of course, furious. But with the help of Goku we calmed her down to where she wasn't throwing things at us.

Then, about five or six months later, we got letters from the former crew. Turns out Krillen did find love, a blonde, crystal blue eyes girl named 18. They're also expecting a baby too, can you believe it?

Tien and Piccolo have become much stronger, or so they say. Raditz found someone too, but he won't say who. He's been training with Nappa and he says he wants to fight Vegeta again one day.

As for me and Vegeta?

Well, it took a few years before I cut my hair and Vegeta started calling me Bulma. Before we had a lavender haired boy named Trunks and a blue haired girl named Bra.

A few more years would have to pass.

* * *

**THE END**

Well, thanks for reading guys. It was fun while it lasted, but it looks like it's over now. Anyway, hope you liked it! And thanks to all the people who reviewed! It was really appreciated! Same to all the people who favored and alerted too! And please review, since this is the final chapter.


End file.
